When Ice Breaks Loose
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Inspired by the Maleficent trailer and Maleficent/Stefan romance, Hiccup hurts Elsa, causing the ice in her heart to take over, and Elsa begins another winter, making revenge on Hiccup and nursing her hurts for two years in the high mountains.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup we have to go after Elsa! She'll get hurt!"

"Anna, if there's one thing I know, it's that she will not get hurt." Anna shifted her baby to her other hip, and sighed, leaning one hand on the table.

"Hiccup, we haven't been able to find her for two years. You should go after her." She said to the young Viking we all know as Hiccup, who stood straight immediately.

"No, Anna, we've discussed this. My leg would be a bad giveaway."

"Well maybe you would rather try breastfeeding for a year and not getting a single break for two years from an eternal winter from an angry sister!" Anna blew up, and glared at Hiccup, ignoring her now crying baby. Hiccup groaned and fell into a chair, jumping up when he found it was frozen. Anna gently bounced her baby, purposely not looking at Hiccup. Kristoff, the father of Anna's child, ran in soon, saying breathlessly,

"The cold is getting worse. We have to go find Elsa and find out what is wrong. The last time we had a winter like this Elsa didn't have control because of her emotions. Does anyone know what happened to make her run away?" Now we revert to two years ago, when Elsa first ran away, and find what made her run.

"You are a monster. You almost killed your sister!" Hiccup said, keeping his back turned. Elsa gasped and staggered backwards, clutching her hands.

"It wasn't my fault, my parents made me so afraid that I couldn't control my powers! Anna loves me, and I love her! Please don't try me like this!" She defended herself, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No, you can't possibly have love in your heart with such sorcerous powers." Elsa's strength snapped and her hands unclenched, and she shot magic at the floor, making the room freezing and icicles stretching from the ceiling.

"Curse you! I hate you!" Elsa shouted, and unwrapping the shawl he'd given to her, threw it at him, running out of her room. She flew out of the castle, freezing everything in her wake. As she ran to the mountains as she had, oh so long ago, emotions whirled in her chest, making her heart thump and her powers race. Anger, sadness, hate and love swirled through her chest. As she reached the great valley of mountains, beyond the northern mountain where her castle had once sat, she sighed and gazed out at the large mountains. These would be her home. She would wreak revenge on the person who had caused anger in her heart, who had given her nothing but pain since he first met her. She felt something, and lifted her arms, allowing her magic to swirl around her as it pleased. Soon, she realized what she needed to do. And that's how this winter began.

Scouts were sent once more to the valley of mountains, but in the middle, a wind made of ice and snow swept around them. The two soldiers looked at each other before ice curled around them, lifting them into the air. Elsa strode up, holding her hands up.

"Well, well. What are you doing on my mountains?" She asked in an icy voice that sent chills down any spine.

"We were sent to look for you, by Chief Hiccup." One soldier spoke, and Elsa's frozen heart beat a pulse that tightened the bonds around the soldiers.

"Oh ho, of course, but why doesn't _Chief Hiccup, _come himself? Since he loves me SO?" She asked, laughing sarcastically at the beginning.

"He-uh." the soldier stuttered, not sure what to answer.

"He is busy preparing himself with some stupid gadget to come and kill me? Correct?"

"How did she know?" One soldier asked the other, and Elsa replied, laughing a mirthless laugh:

"I know him. Better than he knows himself. Perhaps you've had questions...questions about why I ran away from a true love, a family, a kingdom... Someone hurt me. Someone turned my heart to ice. And once that happens, you can't control yourself, dearie." Elsa flung her hand away, and the guards were flung over the mountains, landing in a deep snowbank.

"Why didn't she kill us?!" Was the first thing they asked each other.

Elsa, meanwhile was laughing mirthlessly. She turned and walked effortlessly through the 5 feet deep snow, her feet sinking only a bit into the snow. She returned to her ice palace, far bigger and more grand than three of her previous ice castles, and entered, striding up to her balcony.

"That's it! Hiccup, you have to go after her." Anna slammed her fist on the table when the scouts returned, and pointed at Hiccup.

"No." Hiccup still refused. Anna's eyes burned with a fierce fire, and she grabbed a sword from the guard, stepping in front of Hiccup, who was leaving. She put the point on Hiccup's chest, and glared at him, an expression on her face that no one had ever seen before; anger.

"You brought this about, _you_ have to end it." She hissed, and Hiccup stepped back, the sword swiftly following.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, and Anna replied, still furious.

"Oh I heard you. Yes, I heard you call my sister a monster. Even if you were just testing her, you had no right to do that. _You_ started this, _you _end it." Hiccup sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"Very well."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes! I never meant to upset her like that! I love her!" Hiccup burst out, and then Anna lowered her sword. She stared at him, and gave the guard back his sword.

"I believe you." She said, and Hiccup left the room. He girded himself in a warm cape, a sword, and a quiver with a bow inside hung on his back. He got on a horse and rode to the valley of mountains. (He didn't take Toothless because it was too cold for him.)

**Cliffie! Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People who are too afraid to make themselves a user shouldn't go around purging other people's stories just because they don't like them. Don't like them? Don't read them. Simple. And honestly, am I the only one to see...ELSA'S SUPPOSED TO BE AT FAULT HERE! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT SO SERIOUSLY EVEN THOUGH SHE COULDN'T HELP IT! Pant pant pant... anyway please read!**

As Hiccup rode closer to the castle, the cold increased, and he had a hard time not falling off his horse from shivering.

"How can she stand this cold?!" Hiccup wondered as he warmed himself up with his sword. Then his horse whinnied anxiously, and he looked up. In the skies was massing a great swirling blizzard, and a great wind was already blowing, causing the trees, already laden with ice and snow, to crack. Hiccup got up, and got back on his horse. Because he was used to the almost perfectly smooth flight of Toothless, he could hardly stay on as the horse galloped to the mountains, and he was regretting having not ridden Toothless. The horse went through woods, and stopped suddenly on the top of a mountain, throwing Hiccup forward onto the ground. He landed on his side with a grunt, and the horse galloped away, spooked by whatever was behind Hiccup.

"Useless horse." He muttered, then looked up as he realized something had flown by his ear. He slowly looked behind, and gasped as he saw the giant, towering ice castle. He swallowed and slowly walked towards the giant doors. He put his hand on the flawless ice, and pushed the doors open. He slowly and carefully walked forward, feeling very small in the majesty of the palace.

"Look who it is." Elsa's voice rang out, echoing in the cold of her palace. Hiccup circled quickly, looking around for her. At the top of a grand foyard of steps, she stood, large white wings like an eagle's extended behind her back, and on the rail before her, was a large white eagle. She wore her ice dress, only it was white, and her hair was in her trademark braid Hiccup had never seen.

"Hiccup. What a displeasure to see you again, old enemy." Elsa's voice was like her castle, beautiful and freezing.

"Elsa, you're not my enemy."

"Then why did you call me a monster?!" Elsa's voice rose and echoed loudly. Hiccup winced and looked down.

"You said you loved me, then you betray me and call me a monster!"

"Elsa.." Hiccup began but Elsa interrupted.

"Oh I suppose I should have expected that, everyone calls me that eventually. Everyone except Anna."

"Elsa I didn't mean it! I was just testing you!"

"You had no right to test me like that!"

"I did!" Elsa had had enough of this. (Which was wrong, she should have listened.) She shot a jet of ice at Hiccup and he warded it off with his flaming sword. Elsa stretched her wings and lifted into the air, and shot ice at Hiccup. Hiccup had no choice but to fight her back. He blocked her ice attacks with his flaming sword and jumped away, pinning Elsa against the wall, eventually. He stared at her, and said,

"You could have killed me. Why didn't you?" Elsa glared at him, and her wings twitched.

"You're hurting my wings." Was all she replied.

"What went wrong?" Elsa sighed and explained.

"The ice in my heart. When someone close to me, someone I love, hurts me, the ice in my heart grows stronger. It's slowly took over that night as you hurt me more and more. Then the ice took over. I didn't know what I was doing, so many emotions were swirling around, the ice in my heart was causing my powers to take over. The only time it cleared, was when I saw you. And I knew only one emotion. Anger. You had caused this to happen, all the emotions and the ice." Elsa's eyes were extremely sad and hurt. Hiccup felt a lump in his throat, and loosened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't know any of that." Elsa looked down, feeling the ice inside begin to weaken.

"I should have told you. But you shouldn't have tested me like that eith-" Elsa was cut off, because Hiccup kissed her. (AAWW!) Elsa felt the ice in her heart recede until it was one shard, and she kissed Hiccup back, joy pumping in her heart. Hiccup stopped with his arms still around her waist, and explained,

"I was testing you because I was going to ask you to marry me. Will you marry me?" Elsa felt like she was going to faint. Then she lifted her wings and a wind came from them as she lifted herself and Hiccup.

"YES!" She exclaimed, and they kissed once more.

**Whoo! So Sorry about not updating recently. been lazy.**


	3. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
